


Dance With Me

by Elebelle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elebelle/pseuds/Elebelle
Summary: Moments in time. An abstract portrayal of the emotional condition that two lovers can find themselves consumed by. I'm aiming for artistic and breathtaking, so I hope everyone enjoys it!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Now - Dancing Drunk

-Dance With Me-

Chapter One

Dancing Drunk

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

This was the last straw.

A girl can only take so much heartbreak…

Kagome screwed her eyes shut and forcefully slammed her head against the cold and unforgiving metal of the bathroom stall door.

Unfortunately for her head… self-inflicted pain, temporary and inadequate as it was, didn't ever manage to chase the thoughts and memories she wished to escape from her mind…even if she had lost the only people that could ever truly know her now, her adoptive son and her only friend, she needed to move on with her life.

She knew she needed to, she really did. The thought played like a mantra in her mind. She told herself every night before bed, and every morning when she woke up. It's what she was currently trying to drown herself in alcohol over.

She never could seem to do it though. The past was part of her. The past. Her past. It all had made her. Made her who she was now, someone that no one here in this time could ever know.

Not that anyone would ever believe her.

She sat down at the bar and ordered three fingers of scotch, highlighting with a few shots here and there. The bartender was Hojo, the boy who had long ago given up on her and had gotten into the habit of taking her keys as soon as she sat down at his counter.

She watched the crowd clear out of the club, it was one in the morning and nearing closing time. She knew she was too drunk to walk home. Hojo would take her home. Again.

Making her way to the middle of the dance floor, the music would still pound on for another hour or so, she lost herself in the beat and in the dimness… In the darkness of the place that she could close her eyes and compare to the hole inside of her.

She moved her hips, guiding them back and forth with her hands and sliding her left hand up her stomach, across the valley between her breasts, the red silk of her dress feeling smoother than water under her fingertips due to the heightened state of her senses now.

As she reached her neck she could feel another body moving behind hers, a very tell-tale masculine body. Bending her knees slightly she lost herself in the feeling, she had danced with so many men, but it had never felt this right, as if their bodies were made to fit into each other. She gave her control over to him as she dropped her hands to the silk covered thighs of the man behind her, his hands taking the place of her own.

One large hand was resting on her stomach, guiding her body with his, molding their movements together and holding her close as she grasped his hips, ensuring that he was not a fantasy. The other hand glided across her ribs and teased at the side of her left breast, softly stroking the underside with his thumb then traveling further, letting his fingertips glide across the side and over her collarbone.

When he reached the creamy expanse of her neck she reveled in the moment, eyes still shut at tightly as she could manage, throwing her head back onto his shoulder as he bent his neck to splay hot breaths over the cool skin presented to him.

As he placed his lips to the juncture of her shoulder, he spun her around to face him, an unseen smirk lighting his features as her forehead dropped to his chest and she moved her lithe frame against his.

His grip on her changed, hands forcefully staying her hips and body still, reaching one hand up to tilt her face gently to look up into his.

"Open your eyes, Kagome" Came a familiar smooth baritone and she instantly did as a shock of recognition jolted through her, sapphire fire meeting molten golden.

"Sesshomaru?... I… How… Here?" Kagome trailed off as the alcohol combined with the shock, her vision whiting out as she fainted right there in his arms.

"I'm here, that's all that matters, beautiful, that's all that really matters." Was his smooth reply as he lifted her form into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.


	2. Before - Full Manifestation

-Dance With Me-

Chapter Two

Before - Full Manifestation

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She knew she'd ruined yet another school uniform. The thought registered somewhere in the back of her mind. She couldn't really give that thought more than a fraction of a moment's notice when confronted with a discovery like this though.

She felt like she should lift her hands, just to make sure they were still there.

She couldn't. Couldn't work up the nerve. What if they weren't?

But no.

She could feel the dirt under her nails, and the sharp sting of pain from her landing.

Her fingers twitched. Curled into the grass and dirt and felt the cool wetness of it under her.

She still didn't look.

Or breathe. She was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded from it, actually. Couldn't.

White edged in around the frame of her vision, but an almost too large gulp of air and instead the whole world came into focus in a way it never had until that moment.

Unsure if seconds or hours had passed as she sat there frozen, Kagome slowly moved her leg under herself and dragged her sore body from the ground. She hesitated, faltered, nearly stumbled forward. Arm outstretched, she reverently ran her fingertip over the softness of a flower petal that nearly dwarfed her.

Months of training and nothing. Not a budge. All of the sudden... this.

Fear and happiness blossomed within her breast in equal measure.

She could channel her powers, finally!

…What if she couldn't control it?

She might hurt someone… Inuyasha…or Naraku.

Dizzy with it, thoughts coming and going faster than she could hold them in her mind.

Knees buckling, that sharp sting of pain again from falling.

The shade from a flower the size of a small tree, shielding her from the heat of the sun.

Tears.

Of relief, sorrow, happiness, fear.

Bitter with the knowledge of what it had taken to release her magics.

Anger. Hot like ice inside her chest as the images flashed once again.

It shouldn't have happened.

Not like this.

This wasn't supposed to be the way she found herself.

No..no..nonononono

It was though.

Heaves as she cleaves trenches in the earth with her nails.

The sharp tang of copper in her nose as she clutched and clawed at her chest, trying to ease or stop or change the pain in her heart.

The unimportant feeling of the sun on her back as she watched her pain destroy the beauty she had created.

Terror and horror as the implications of what her emotions could do registered within her.

Breath.

Breathe.

In. Count. Count. Count. Out.

She stood, determined. Resolution filling her.

Surprise momentarily overtaking it all at the sight of long white hair, golden eyes, a smile she almost missed due to the fleetingness of it.. and the simplicity and total confusion as Sesshomaru turned back into the line of trees and left here alone once more in the forest clearing.


	3. Now - Waking Up

\- Dance With Me-

Chapter Three

Now - Waking Up

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ugh…"

Kagome rolled over in the large bed, shutting her eyes even tighter and burying her face in the silky sheets, pulling the pillow over her head.

'Wait a second…since when do I have silk sheets?' Opening her eyes and pulling the pillow away from her face to glare at it for daring to be so silken, Kagome took in her surroundings.

She noted with rising anxiety that she was in a large bedroom that was not her own. The walls were a calming grey-blue that thankfully did not bother her aching head. She sat up and threw her feet over the bedside; plush carpet tickled the bottoms of her feet.

Glancing around, she noted the large window to her left and three doors in the room. Swaying a bit as she stood, she raised a shaky hand to her forehead, the other to her abdomen, and promptly vomited on the no longer deliciously silken bedclothes.

As she walked to the window, wiping the back of her wrist over her lips the only thought racing through her mind was 'Where the hell am I and what the fuck did I do last night?' She looked down and noticed that she was in an apartment complex, and probably a very large, very expensive one at that.

Ever curious, she went to the doors, and checked what were through each of them, one was a huge walk-in closet, one led to a large bathroom, and one led out into the main part of the apartment. And then she froze, hearing a soft baritone call her name from the, assumedly, living room.

Stepping out of the room, the vision that met her eyes was one that she had most definitely not expected, on the other side of the room was a very shirtless Sesshomaru, in expensive looking sleep pants, looking right at her.

"Sesshomaru? Wha.." And she fainted. Again.

As fast as his demonic speed would allow, he was there, and had caught her before she had hit the ground. Giving a small sigh in exasperation, Sesshomaru lifted her in his arms, again, walked to the main room and laid Kagome on the couch, placed her head in his lap, and began stroking her hair, waiting for her to wake up…again…

About an hour later she did, and opened her eyes to the sight of a sleeping Sesshomaru. Now knowing that she had NOT been dreaming, and she really was in his apartment… Somehow… Kagome carefully pulled his hand out of her hair and sat up.

Noticing for the first time that she was wearing a large black shirt that was obviously his, she stood up and made her way around the place, it was decorated in a sophisticated style all the way through.

Quietly, as to not wake the sleeping demon, she wandered around until she found the kitchen, where she also found a coffeepot, and some coffee, and made two mugs of the stuff, walking back into the main room. Sesshomaru was awake and waiting for her.

"So…exactly how did I get here? And for that matter…how did YOU get here?" Kagome asked, settling cross-legged on the couch and handing Sesshomaru his coffee.


	4. Before - Curiosities

-Dance With Me-

Chapter Four

Before – Curiosities

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The Lord of The Western Lands resolutely refused to think that he was bored.

He was.

He also resolutely refused to admit that he was checking in on his idiotic half-brother and his almost-miko.

He was.

Sesshomaru resolutely refused to admit or even acknowledge quite a few things about himself, but owning one's faults came with time.

Right now, the time wasn't for self-inspection.

As the winds carried familiar scents to him, his silent footfalls carried him nearer to his half-brother.

He smelt death.

Clay.

Salt.

He spared the foolish idiot but a cursory glance as his vision sought out the almost-miko in green and white. He didn't understand Inuyasha's fetish for the dead and bland incarnation. Then again, he had no desire to attempt understanding.

As he watched her flee, he followed.

His curiosity had compelled him to do many things, and intrigue typically followed. As he observed her drop into a meditative state, he wondered at the girl's ability to stir up his curiosity on such a constant basis.

And her ability to be so totally unaware of her surroundings.

He was literally death at her doorstep and she would never even know of it.

Not that his half-brother would miss her, judging by his actions of late.

The effort of killing her seemed unworthy of his time if it served no purpose.

As he pivoted to leave, a wave of pure energies seared at his skin and he hissed at the sting of it. A smile lit on his features as he instead took a few steps into the grassy clearing.

The Miko was laughable sprawled as she was, covered in dirt. Still, it was a rare thing to witness a Miko's first true manifestation. He couldn't help but be the tiniest bit honored, though he would resolutely refuse to admit it.

And smug.

As her eyes met his, he made no attempt to hide his smile.

He wasn't sure if her vision would be good enough to see his small nod, then again, he had no desire to know.

For now.


	5. Now - Unfocused

-Dance With Me-

Chapter Five

Now - Unfocused

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A shudder, a sigh...A twitch upwards of the lips on the face of the once most feared Daiyoukai in all of Japan.

"Kagome...how is it possible that you are here?" And now she could see the age in the only person that she felt truly knew her anymore.

His cold mask was still there, transparent only to her for some reason. Perhaps it was because she had come to know him so well, or perhaps because he let her see so much of him...but it remained that no matter why... she could see.

Somewhere deep within those piercing eyes, she could see all of his years, all of his mistakes and retributions, all of his love and hate, and all of the rest of him. Hidden. Tucked away, maybe locked away.

There too, somewhere inside her own heart, she could feel the pull of his soul on hers. It was an ache that was not soothed by time nor by all of the alcohol she imbued herself with. The feeling of it was not put to rest or drowned by despair and meaningless sex. So many things had gone so very wrong and she had tried so very hard to forget but still, she kept on remembering.

Sometimes...maybe things are meant not to be forgotten, and some things are...and on that thin line between reality and insanity, the line that separated the need to forget from the want to forget she had been walking along the edge of a blade, and a misplaced step had sent her sprawling into a darkness that she had never imagined.

A delicate hand raised to her face, and Kagome tried frivolously to wipe away the stress that she had forgotten she carried with her. To wipe away all of her doubts and maybe some of her memories as well.

"I meant to tell you. Do you remember that day I ...disappeared? That was the day I came back. I never meant to stay here...but I was not able to return to you. Some- something happened. I don't know what or why, exactly, but my only way to you was blocked, and I couldn't get back." A shuddering breath and a look into molten amber eyes above her

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just, for the moment at least, forget? Or maybe just for now ignore the past? Let's live for now. Tonight. We're here, and together, and we know what was and what is, and we know each other, right? Let's pretend for today. Pretend that nothing else matters..." Kagome set her coffee down and gave Sesshomaru a forced smile.

He could still see just as much as she could, and he saw that the sorrow from their past didn't leave her eyes. He saw that forced smile, the struggle to show it to him. As if she meant it, but it broke her heart to give it, and maybe it did. He too set his coffee down, watching as she stood, and pulled her dress from the back of the couch, where he had set it last night. He didn't say anything.

"I should get back now though. We should..." She trailed off and the smile faltered for a moment

"We should meet again. Soon. I missed you too much for it to be healthy." She told him, and her fake smile was back in place as he watched her walk to the door.

A strong sense of urgency accompanied by raw panic washed over him and he was up and across the room in a moment, his strong hand on the wooden surface of the door as she laid her hand on the knob.

"No. Kagome." He Faltered

"Please, don't leave me. Not yet. Not again." And something flashed through his eyes as he enfolded her in his arms.

"I don't want you to go yet..." They were again just the Miko and the youkai...the forbidden love that both knew, remembered. He remembered the feel of holding a sin in your arms and nursing it like a spoiled child.

He lowered his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He held to her as his only lifeline now, and she to him, and in the dim light of early morning, something caught fire in their souls.

Soft sapphire fire met piercing amber flame and looked deeper than appearances. Larger, stronger, clawed hands gripped smaller, more delicate ones, and they melded together. Bodies pressed together, seeking a comfort that neither could name. In the dim light of morning, two beings threw caution to the wind and lips met in a heated passion that was soft and solemn, a fire that burned but did not hurt. A male and a female embraced and let themselves go, let themselves explore the complex simplicity, and the simple complexity of life as they knew it. Two bodies once again knew what it meant to love singularly and without words and they gave in to the most simple dance of all time.

They both gave in to a keening lust, reveling in the feel of their bodies entwined in a dance of ecstasy, the smooth friction of silk on satin and skin on skin. He exhaled. She inhaled. Heat. Fire. Burning. Melting. Clutching. Pulling. Want. Need.

Oh, so good. Perfect.

Crying. Comforting. Clawing. Screaming.

Breathing.

Dancing.


	6. Now - Intensity

-Dance With Me-

Chapter Six

Now - Intensity

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Inhale.

Arch.

Hold.

His cold fingers upon her skin and hot breath ghosting her neck and it makes her want to scream, cry, smile, moan.

Heat.

Soft… burning fire inside her chest, abdomen, at her fingertips… in her toes.

Clench every muscle.

Shudder.

She almost startles herself with her own deep, quick sigh and she was lost in the feeling.

Stare.

Moan.

His larger, stronger fingers entwined in her smaller, softer hands.

Held white-knuckled above her head.

Shiver.

HotColdHotColdHotHotHot. Moan.

Soft kisses, barely brushing skin.

Calloused fingertips leaving trails across her belly. Clutching her hips. Holding onto his lifeline.

Black tresses wild and wet from exertion, plastered in strands to her left cheek.

Teeth clenched. Keening.

Orange light from a sunset that goes unnoticed and brings to reality the fire they feel inside.

Eyes closed, clenched.

Delicate hands clenched hard, digging into alabaster shoulder blades.

Tighter.

Closer.

Cold, wet paths left by kisses and licks. Nibbles and bites.

Jerking.

Convulsing.

Oh.

Oh.

Now.

No thoughts.

Feeling.

Everything. Nothing.

Bliss. Fear.

Desperation. Completion.

She screams. He growls.

Bruising lips and holding close.

Chest to chest. Together. Here. Now.

He doesn't end and she doesn't begin.

They twist and fall, they sit and stand, they hold, fight, laugh, love.

Love

Love so much

Ache with it

Silver locks falling over her shoulder, burning her chest with the coolness of them.

His hard chest on her back, slick with sweat.

Frenzy. Calm.

They held each other, they clutched one another, She loved, He loved.

They danced.

It was everything they had never imagined and they spoke no words.

They slept, a breeze from the open window cooling their skin, but not their hearts. Not their souls.

For scattered moments that coalesced, there were no regrets, no questions and no judging eyes.

For condensed moments that would never slip away, they smiled into each other and listened to the not silence of soft heartbeats and they heard unspoken words.

They talked and never said a word.

They cried and never shed a tear.

They laughed and made no noise.

They understood and they knew.

They Loved.

Held each other loosely.

Pulled tighter.

Closed their eyes.

Danced.


	7. Now - Days and Nights

-Dance With Me-

Chapter Seven

Now - Days and Nights

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They stayed there in bed for a long time, just staring into each other's eyes, each lost in a torrent of feelings and desires, of needs and fears.

He was lonely, she was too.

Days and weeks passed in a haze of hot nights and cool days, warm kisses and calm silence. They only grew closer. Even with a certain amount of distance, emotionally, left behind from the horrors they had seen together... they still gravitated to one another.

The cyclonic feeling of their dance was throwing them both so far off kilter that they had no time to progress as other couples around them seemed to. That was alright though. Neither had ver pretended to conform to any real societal standard. The scantily clad Miko with strange mannerisms and the wandering youkai lord from the west. They understood that understanding is sometimes less important than other things.

Soon they had both settled into Sesshomaru's apartment together. They talked of menial things and of stressful things. Sometimes things that were both of neither. Sometimes that tried to fill the silence and other times they let it batter against them and they clung to each other in the torrent of time.

They were two souls, two people lost in stormy weather, alone, with only the other to cling to. They smiled and laughed but always, they thought, they remembered.

She could see his scars just as he could see hers… because they were the same.

Kagome worked as a Psychiatrist now, and when He asked her why she laughed bitterly and told him "Those that can't do, teach, ne?" and then walked away. He knew how she felt. He didn't mention it again.

Sesshomaru worked from home, an author. When she queried further, he told her "I write of many things, only a few I choose to share with others." and he showed her the shelves upon shelves of unpublished manuscripts that filled nearly a dozen bookcases in his study, dwarfing the six books he had published.

She asked what the manuscripts held, "memories" he replied, and she hadn't entered the room since.

At night they would lay in bed, she would curl into his chest and he would stroke her hair. She would fist her hands in his silver locks and he would hold her close.

She never asked of then and he never wondered why, because he already knew.

Sometimes she sat up at night, on the rooftop of the complex.

Sometimes she would sit on the edge of the railing on the balcony, staring at the stars.

Sometimes she would drink herself to sleep.

Sometimes he would follow her up to the roof.

Sometimes he just watched her.

sometimes he would sit with her and she would crawl into his lap and cry herself to sleep. He always brought her back to their room.

Some nights she would wake and find him gone from the bed.

Sometimes she went back to sleep.

Sometimes she would walk into the kitchen or the main room to find him smoking a cigarette and staring at nothing in particular.

Sometimes she would crawl into his lap and he would hold her close.

Always they gave each other comfort.

Each one knew that in those times, the other was remembering. In those times each one knew that there were no words that could calm the restlessness of the other at that moment.

But sometimes... sometimes she smiled.

Sometimes he laughed.

Sometimes they went out.

Sometimes they shared a joke.

Sometimes they turned on music and danced around the apartment.

Sometimes she sang and sometimes he would pull her to him, knowing that the melodic voice belonged to a wonderful woman that was all his.

Those times they were happy under all the soft tears and unspoken fears.

Those times they knew that the other was there and that was all that was needed and then didn't matter, because now was wonderful.

And always...always, they loved each other.

So life went on.

And they danced.


	8. Before - Reunited

-Dance With Me-

Chapter Eight

Before - Reunited

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

His mind and body didn't even recognize the cold of her skin or the scent of death and clay that clung to her.

His heart overpowered all other senses.

There was pain, oh… so much pain.

Love, though he would only whisper the word.

There were torrents and floods of feelings that he always felt when she was near, but didn't have names for.

She never smiled, not that she smiled much …..before.

Before.

Before Kagome.

Before the arrow.

Before..

But now, now is where they were. Are. Now.

Now her lips on his lips and her pressed against him.

He could smell and he could sense but he couldn't give any thought to the two he could feel watching them.

This is what he wanted… no.

Needed.

And Kikyo. She needs him too.

Need.

He needed to make sure Kagome was okay, but he could do that later. This need is stronger.

They needed to stop hiding and running and fighting. They needed to give in to each other. Again. Like Before.

Before… no. Now.

Now, the coolness of her brought calm to the raging tempest that always churned within him.

Now, The strength of him kept her from grounded.

They needed time.

And so they set about learning each other again. Listening and talking and touching and holding.

Becoming one again in the ways that those who love are one. So many ways.

Bodies tangled.

Thoughts and voices blended.

Hearts merged.

Maybe it wasn't perfect.

It most definitely wasn't perfect.

But it was theirs, broken as their lives had been broken.

But they would be broken… together.


	9. Before - Ponder

-Dance With Me-

Chapter Nine:

Before - Ponder

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She figured that everyone else knew before she did. That's usually how these things go. She knew that Kagome didn't love Inuyasha in the way she wanted to. Kagome hadn't realized that yet, even though they all told her regularly.

As she once again smoothed out the soft white cotton she was draped with, Sango still wasn't quite sure how it all happened.

She also wasn't quite sure if Kagome and Sesshomaru knew what was happening between them. Kagome wasn't the only one who had seen the Taiyoukai show up to watch her. Sango had seen him smile sometimes when Kagome didn't notice him.

He came and went as he pleased now. Inuyasha had even stopped trying to provoke him and Sesshomaru's help in Kagome's training with meditation and control had proven to be invaluable in many battles.

. … .. …. .. … … . . . . . .. .. . ..

Miroku tried to conquer his nerves as he brushed imaginary dirt from his freshly washed and dried robes, but he didn't try too hard. He was nervous. As he should be.

The thought of Sango in white cotton brought him joy and excitement. He wondered if the others would sort themselves out soon enough to feel this same way before their quest brought them all to untimely ends.

He knew that if the two Mikos could put aside their conflicts, they would get along perhaps better than even he could predict. They were one and the same, after all. Perhaps that's why they couldn't manage it though.

Inuyasha seemed occupied and torn over so many things these past few months, not least of all the budding friendship and closeness of Kagome and his brother.

Kikyo seemed relieved each time the Taiyoukai spent a few days and nights with their group, but if Inuyasha didn't stop fretting over Kagome… well… Miroku had experienced what happens to men who look favorably upon more than one woman. It never ended well.

All things with time though. Kagome would probably be the first to sort it all out. Or not. Perhaps his bride knew things even he was unaware of already.

Sango was more observant and open-minded than any of them gave her credit for.


	10. Before - Beginning

Dance With Me

Chapter Ten:

Before - Beginning

… … …

First kiss.

First Surrender.

First taste of oblivion and she was lost.

Lost in him as his hair fell around her.

As he stole her breath and gave her his own in return.

Shaking, grasping, holding, clawing.

It can’t end.

She knows it has to.

It’s going to destroy her as he pulls away.

His eyes looking into her soul, his arms pulling her close under the onlooking stars.

The moon hanging there, matching the crest on him.

She doesn’t know when or why or how this happened.

Neither does he.

They don’t care.

They need this, want it, ache with it.

Crashing lips and keening with the beginning of this terrifying perfection.

Kagome wanted to cry and laugh and scream and whisper and just feel. Just share. Just know that Sesshomaru was wrapped up in this with her.

Tangled in time and reality and bliss as they succumbed to the _all_ of this feeling.

His smile, only ever for her.

His soul in her hands and her soul in his heart.

She promises never to leave. To stay. Always.

With him.

For him.

And they fall into each other, uncaring of what might come _after_ or what happened _before._ Because now is what makes them feel alive and warm and together.


End file.
